


Advent Calendar 2017: Harry/Nate Edition

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: A little present for a dear friend and my fellow shippers. 24 days, 24 little fics and pics.Day 1: Sleep InDay 2: Hugging





	1. Day 1: Sleep in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbithaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/gifts).



It was dawn outside when Harry awoke. Beside him, Nathan was still fast asleep and oh so prettily naked. A shame that most of his body was covered with a blanket. Harry wouldn’t have minded taking another peek at him. Or a dozen. As far as Harry was concerned, Nathan never had to wear anything, just walk around as bare as the day he had been born. It would have been a sight to behold. At least he could admire Nathan’s chest from where Nathan was sleeping on his back while Harry lay beside him, close enough to touch. Harry only needed to reach out a hand, nothing more. Shame that Nathan wasn't lying curled against him anymore or Harry could have felt him, too.

The urge to tease one of Nathan’s nipples and wake him up for another round was almost too difficult to resist, get him hard and excited again. Harry had no doubt that Nathan was still wet for him. It would have been so easy. Nathan was a _very_ easy bedmate as Harry had the pleasure to find out.

Alas it was time to leave, as always. That they had drifted apart during the night made that easier at least. The sun was almost up and it wasn’t Harry’s style to stick around for too long. If only Nathan didn't look so cute while he slept, long lashes fanning against the top of his cheeks. His mouth hung open a little and Harry wanted to lean in and kiss him.

He controlled himself. Morning afters weren't his thing and this was supposed to be a on-off thing. Except that his belly fluttered whenever his eyes landed on Nathan lately, a small clenching sensation that quietly drove him crazy. Internally, Harry called himself a fool. Their job, which they had been working on together, was done. It was time to _leave_ until the next one, get out of here while he could. Attachments were foolish in their line of work anyway. Harry _knew_ that.

Harry didn’t move.

The night had been fun as well, every night was when it included Nathan and a bed. Nathan was so responsive to his hands and everything they did. There was almost nothing that Harry couldn’t propose. Yet again the thought passed through his mind that he had to leave. He had new jobs lined up. 

In about a week. 

He discarded the thought. 

_Today_ he had nothing pressing to do that couldn't wait till the next or the one after.

In his sleep, Nathan made a low sound, not waking but stirring, face turning towards Harry, as if he was aware of Harry’s internal turmoil. In a while he could get up, make breakfast for the both of them if Nathan's kitchen wasn't as empty as it looked. But for now Harry scooted a little closer to Nathan, wrapped his arms around him when Nathan turned towards him, still asleep, and sighed when he felt him curl into the touch. 

Then he went back to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Hugging




	3. Day 3: Swimming Lessons

"Hey Nate, wait up," Harry called out behind him. Nathan almost missed it, so focused was he on the way ahead, or rather, trying to get away from what was behind them. Namely: People with guns. What else was new in Nathan Drake's life? Getting shot at just seemed to be his lot in life.

"What?" Nathan snapped and finally stopped when Harry called out to him again. "There are people still after us!"

At that Harry let out a laugh and made a show of looking behind them where there was no one around as far as their eyes could see. They were all alone in this part of the jungle where the humid heat let their shirts stick to their chests and Nathan did his best not to stare, which turned out to be easier than usual considering the adrenaline still rushing through his veins. He was sweaty and dirty and really wanted to go on.

"Look over there," Harry said just as Nathan was about to snap at him again to get his move on, and pointed to where the sparkling of water could be seen through a couple of trees.

"What?" Nathan asked again, an annoyed edge to his voice even to his own ears. Just because they didn’t see any goons at the moment, didn’t mean they weren’t still after them. The fuckers had proved persistent up to this point, turning up wherever he and Harry were.

"Just follow me," Harry replied and set off towards the sound of water, that Nathan only now really realized was probably some kind of pool or river. Again he looked towards where they had come from. No one was around. They must have shaken them off after all, but Nathan wasn’t going to hold his breath. Usually he couldn’t count on his luck, no matter what people kept telling him. No dying shouldn’t count as being _lucky_. Nathan was slowly getting his breath back and he walked after Harry, who was now standing at the edge of the little pool of amazingly clear water.

"Alright, a pool of water in a jungle, big deal," Nathan said impatiently and wiped his forehead. If possible his palm came away even grimier than before. He grimaced.

Harry shook his head and raised a brow. "You really have no imagination."

Nathan looked at the pool, brain working. The heat was making his head slow, mind already trying to figure out how they could double back to the dig side to get what they had come to Peru for. Finally it clicked. "You want to go for a swim? _Now?_ "

"No time like the present," Harry said with a smile and a raised brow, clearly suggestively.

"We don't have swimwear. Unless you're hiding speedos under your pants," that Nathan wouldn't mind seeing just because. Nathan gestured, "but even then I don't have any."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Ever heard of skinny dipping?" he pointed out and Nathan laughed in disbelief. "We're dirty and sweaty and we have to wait until our friends calm down," Harry went on, patting Nathan’s belly over his shirt.

Nathan shrugged. "Alright, if you put it like that." Then he had to swallow when Harry grinned at him and wasted no time in taking his shoes off and shucking his pants, leaving Nathan a little dizzy with how quickly he was naked. And Harry didn't seem the least bit fussed with being _that_ in front of Nathan either. 

Suddenly Nathan felt a little hot under the collar.

In comparison, it took Nathan a little longer to take his own clothes off, especially when he got distracted by Harry's positively _sinful_ moan as he stepped into the cool water. The pesky little feelings that Nathan had been ignoring up to this point were really coming to the forefront of his mind and that with a vengeance.

"You coming?" Harry called out to him when Nathan stood around a little too long in his underwear, wondering if he could get away with keeping them on. Then again, it wouldn't help him _not_ to give himself away. White fabric and water and all that jazz. Usually it didn’t leave anything to the imagination.

'Yeah, I wish,' was on the tip of his tongue, but Nathan swallowed it down. "Yeah, yeah," he said instead and finally dropped his briefs.

"Finally," Harry said and Nathan could feel his face flush when Harry watched him get into the pool. It was almost a blessing when the water was finally up to his waist and hid his crotch from view. Having Harry's eyes to intently on him did things to his nether regions that Nathan didn’t feel ready to explain.

"Can't you look somewhere else?" Nathan complained, fighting off the urge to cover his groin with his hands, despite the water blocking it from view. At least mostly. The pool was amazingly clear. Nathan's gaze dropped down when Harry stepped up to him.

"Maybe I want to look at you," Harry drawled.

"Weren't we supposed to be washing up?" Nathan said, licking his lips nervously while staring at Harry's mouth. Yeah, getting clean was really the last thing on his mind right now and his eyes were dying to let their gaze fall a little lower than just Harry’s _mouth_. 

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked him teasingly. Nathan could feel their skins brush when Harry laid a palm on his waist. "Tell me if this isn't what you want."

Nathan couldn't have said anything even if he had wanted to. His eyes fluttered shut when Harry's mouth descended on him and Harry’s hand slid lower.


	4. Day 4: Sleeping in bed




	5. Day 5: Please put your penis away

"Oh my god, Harry!" 

That wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for, Harry had to admit to himself as Nathan slapped a hand over his face and the door shut behind him, resulting in a squawk that was _definitely_ not coming from Nathan or Harry and sounded suspiciously like Sam. It took nothing more than a moment to regain his equilibrium though and the leer was back on Harry’s face.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Harry drawled. As if to underline his words, he spread out his arms and thrust his pelvis forward.

"For Christ's sake, please put your penis away," Nathan hissed and leaned back against the door, of which the handle was turning down. Someone was definitely on the other side. Harry blinked at Nathan.

"Alright, if you want to." Harry let out a deep sigh and snatched his underwear from the ground to put on again. What a waste. He’d headed to Nathan’s place early just to surprise him back from his job. "Who did you bring with you? Maybe we can invite them later." Again he leered and was rewarded with Nathan letting out a heartfelt groan, if not a particularly happy one.

"I brought Sam with me, my _brother_!"  
That was hardly any reason not to invite Sam in Harry's humble opinion. 

As if on cue, Sam shouted something through the door that Harry didn't quite catch, but he did catch Nathan's reply. "Just a moment, Sam!" To Harry, who was pulling on his pants, he said, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I did. Check your phone," Harry said, voice muffled by his shirt. Finally it was back on and he looked up just in time to catch Nathan's surprised, and if Harry was reading him right, a little horny, expression when he saw the picture Harry had sent him. "When you didn't reply I thought you'd be alright with it." 'It', being Harry naked in his kitchen. Maybe he should have put on the apron after all. 

Next time.

Nathan sighed. "I was busy." He looked a little disappointed. On the other side of the door, Sam seemed to have calmed down and resigned himself to his fate. There was a thump and a moment later the sound of the TV turning on in the living room, loudly. 

Harry took the chance to sidle up to Nathan, humming in appreciation when Nathan's mouth opened underneath his when he kissed him. "So, when do you stop being busy?" he whispered when they pulled apart and was rewarded with a laugh.


	6. Day 6: Jawline Kiss




	7. Day 7: First Meeting at a bar

"Hey gorgeous."

The guy Harry had been eying for the last hour let out a snort and turned his head towards him. He had the prettiest blue eyes as far as Harry was concerned and Harry hoped, that if he played his cards right, they could have a little fun together, or a lot. 

"Hey," the stranger answered, smile still playing around his lips. His glass stood empty in front of him so Harry signaled the bartender. 

"Let me buy you a drink?" Harry offered and sat down beside him when the man raised a shoulder.

"I won't say no to a free drink," he said. "Nathan Drake by the way."

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Flynn," he smirked, "at your service."

The man had the most adorable little laugh that Harry had ever heard. He wouldn't deny he was a little smitten already. Nathan's hands were calloused, a man of work. They would probably feel amazing around his cock. Although with how full and plump Nathan's lips looked, Harry rather hoped Nathan would use his mouth on him instead. 

But he was getting ahead of himself. They were only at the introduction. 

"Do you come here often?" Harry asked, leaning in slightly, determining Nathan's reaction. He didn't disappoint. With a smile he leaned in slightly in turn.

"First time actually," Nathan replied, "I'm only in town for a little while."

"Work?" Harry asked, his eyes fell to Nathan's mouth and its corners turned up.

"Something like it," Nathan said. A vague answer, but Harry could live with that. 

The bartender set down the drinks in front of them and they began to chat. 

Nathan was a pretty charming guy, a little awkward, as Harry found out. And not afraid to ask for what he wanted it seemed, because as the bar emptied he bumped his shoulder into Harry's shoulder, looked up at him from beneath his lashes, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"So, want to get back to my place? My hotel room I mean?"

Harry smirked. "I'd love to. Just let me pay."

"I can do that," Nathan said and there was a Look in his eyes and Harry found himself startled into a genuine laugh when Nathan held up Harry's wallet. He had _swiped_ it and Harry hadn't felt a thing. 

"Nice lift," Harry said and fell a little in love right then and there.


	8. Day 8: Holding Hands




	9. Day 9: First Attraction

Rock climbing was not Nathan's most favorite activity. He _liked_ the climbing, up to a point; the thrill of looking down and seeing the ground far below, but the feel of rocks cutting into his hand was not among the pleasures.

At least the view is nice, he thought as he stared up at where Harry was climbing ahead of him, making his way up the mountain and the ruin on top. They had seen it from afar, it had looked so much closer through the binoculars. 

It hadn't been on their _official_ map, so it had to be the temple they were looking for and hopefully the treasure as well. Typical.

Speaking of which, Harry's ass was a treasure to behold as well. Of course Nathan couldn't see everything with his pants in the way, but the stretch and pull of the fabric over the globes of Harry's behind didn't leave _that_ much to the imagination and Nathan had a pretty good imagination if he dared say so himself. 

"Are you coming or are you going to stare all day," Harry called down to him and Nathan shook his head to clear it. Being up so high had to mess with his brain. Stupid. It was rude to just stare. He probably should have complimented him or something.

"Wished I was coming," Nathan muttered under his breath. "Just enjoying the view," he called back louder and resumed climbing. 

"Well if you like the 'view', I'll let you stare at my naked arse, but only if you let me take a look at yours," Harry said and the offer surprised Nathan so much his hands slipped.

He cursed, regaining his hold while Harry laughed.


	10. Day 10: Resting your head in his lap




	11. Day 11: Come to Daddy

"Come to daddy."

The words were aimed at the piece of treasure in front of Harry. And what a _pretty_ treasure it was, all sparkling diamonds, rubies and sapphires. It was put up on a pedestal on display, even though the room had been closed off for centuries. Nevertheless from up above one single beam of sunlight still reached into it, breaking off into multitude of colors against the stones. This treasure was definitely well worth the effort of coming here.

A crash from behind him made Harry whirl around. 

"You better have put the safety on that," he remarked as he watched Nathan pick up his gun again.

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan muttered back and it was definitely not the light, or shadow, that made Harry imagine that there was a flush on his face. The smirk that wandered onto Harry's face to settle on his lips was ignored by Nathan, in favor of stepping up to the pedestal, and the sparkling dagger on top.

"Let's get this baby home, shall we?" Harry asked. Up close, the red of Nathan's ears was even more noticeable, but again Nathan ignored him. Instead, he reached for the dagger. The lights on the walls disappeared when he put it safely in his bag and they hightailed it out of the temple as the ground began to shake under their feet.

Once back in their hotel room, Harry waited until Nathan had closed the door.

"So-- want to get out to celebrate?" Nathan asked, playing-- _fiddling_ with the key card in his hand. It wasn't some cheap dive they staying in for once. It had at least a few more stars. 

"We only just got here," Harry drawled and watched Nathan drop the bag holding the treasure beside the table. The key card stayed in his hands, turning and turning between his fingers.

"You want to stay holed up here? Where is your sense of adventure?" Nathan deflected, carefully _not_ looking at Harry; and then glancing at him out of the corners of his eyes. 

Harry let out a laugh and stepped closer. "Hey Nate," he started, speaking carefully as not to startle Nathan away. He looked too skittish. 

Nathan's throat worked as he swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Come to daddy."

The key card hit the ground almost silently before Nathan moved carefully towards him.


	12. Day 12: Resting foreheads together




	13. Day 13: Flirting

Nathan stared morosely into his drink. It was a good drink. Tasty. And it was a good thing to stare at if the alternative was to watch Harry shamelessly flirt with the bartender at the counter while Nathan sat alone at _their_ table. If Nathan had to be honest, it was even a cute bartender, male like him which just made the whole thing even more annoying. And disheartening.

Him and Harry weren't even a thing-thing. They had fucked a few times and maybe Nathan fantasized about a little more, but fact was they weren't a _thing_. A steady thing.

Nathan had been so stupid. Of course Harry was a flirt! He had proved so time and time again.

A few weeks ago had been the last time they'd seen each other, so Nathan had hoped that they could catch up, talk about old times and new times and then Harry could have taken him home and fucked him. Or vice versa. 

Nathan let out a sigh just as Harry returned with two drinks in his hands and put one of them down in front of Nathan.

"What's this?" Nathan asked, trying to sound happier than he felt. No point in alerting Harry to the fact that Nathan was _jealous_. Considering their not-thing it was out of place.

Harry shrugged as he sat down opposite of Nathan. "I scored us free drinks." Under the table the tip of his boot brushed up against Nathan's.

"Oh," Nathan said. He could feel the flush start in his cheeks, spreading outward and only deepening when Harry leaned towards him over the table.

"If you wanted me to give you more attention you should have said so."


	14. Day 14: Holiday Sweaters




	15. Day 15: Sketchbook

Harry was bored. 

In and on itself that wasn't a new sensation. There were plenty of times you could suffer boredom on a job and if he had been working alone on this one, he would have gone out and picked a few pockets, liberating people off the money only weighting them down.

Then, maybe, he would have found a nice guy or gal and treated them to a lovely evening out in a nice restaurant, with a nice _dessert_ back at their place after, involving a lack of clothes and a horizontal surface. 

As it were, he was forced to stay put. Nathan had asked him to, nicely, so Harry puttered around the hotel room. Small one, cheap and a little rundown with only the bare essentials; nothing much to see until his eyes landed on Nathan's notebook, resting innocently on the bedside table.

Well, well, well.

As long as Nathan was out and about on his errand, he wouldn't mind Harry taking a peek. Just because he always held it so close to his chest, Harry had gotten curious. Then again, Harry was a nosy person. Nathan showed it around freely enough if it was something work-related, but never the casual stuff he took down.

Without wasting time, Harry sat down on Nathan's bed, book in hand. It was rather slim, just big enough to fit easily into Nathan's pockets, which was a true miracle considering how tight his pants were. Not that Harry was looking. Who was he kidding of course he did and with great pleasure; Nathan had a fantastic ass.

Flipping through the notebook revealed a few notes on the recent treasure which they were searching for, and doodles about pretty much everything. Birds, Harry, animals Nathan had seen (and petted), Harry, random people, Harry. 

Harry was seeing a pattern here. 

Every other page revealed his own face, drawn at different angles and even one nude sketch Harry had never posed for. In fact he had never been naked around Nathan, except that one time Nathan had caught him while getting out of the shower.

That explained Nathan's red face after.

Harry smirked to himself. Nathan hadn't gotten his crotch right at all, he thought as he heard the door to the room open. Then he heard a low surprised noise when Nathan caught sight of the notebook in his hand.

"So, Nathan," Harry drawled and ignored Nathan's quiet complaint about touching his things, "when are you going to draw me like one of your French girls, eh?"


	16. Day 16: One big scarf




	17. Day 17: Adrenaline

Nathan came to rest after the slide down the hillside, gasping for breath and sending a quick thank you up to any deity willing to listen that he hadn't hit any of the very sharp rocks on the way down. Behind him, he heard Harry's drawn out shout and then Harry was coming to rest right beside him.

"Well that was fun." Harry sounded just as out of breath as Nathan felt and Nathan roamed his eyes over him, checking for injuries while his heart pounded in his chest. 

Fortunately, Harry was only a little worse for wear, which was a miracle considering they had been shot at right _before_ the slide, which had probably saved both their lives. 

There was blood on Harry's cheek. Where it came from, Nathan couldn't tell, because he didn't immediately see a wound, but he found himself reaching out before he could think about it, curling a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him in. 

Harry let out a surprised sound against Nathan's mouth and from one moment to the next they were kissing, making out with adrenaline pumping through their veins. 

Admittedly, Nathan lost track of time, ready to push Harry back into the mud they were still sitting in and climbing all over him, but Harry pushed him away.

"Don't think I don't want to continue darling, but we should bloody well get out of here."


	18. Day 18: Hot beverage




	19. Day 19: Motel Room

It was a long way back to their motel room and once there Nathan hopped into the shower when Harry was done, trying desperately to ignore what had happened only a few hours ago. He had _kissed Harry Flynn_ , out of the blue! While they had sat at the foot of a hill, goons up on the top and ready to kill them. 

Crap. 

And he had liked it. _Harry_ had liked it and still Nathan felt like running for the hills. Both of them had been strangely silent on the ride back.

Nathan let the water run over his head and face and scrubbed himself clean. Right after they had come in through the door, he had allowed Harry first dibs on the shower with the excuse that he had to call someone. In truth he'd been freaking out. It wasn't so much the fact that Harry was a guy and while Nathan had _looked_ plenty before, he hadn't actually tried anything with one before. 

On second thought that was exactly the problem. Suddenly Nathan wished he had been a little more prone to experimenting in his youth, but there just had never been a good opportunity. It had been more Sam who had brought the guys and girls home.

Nathan shook his head, both to dislodge the thought of his late brother and to shake the droplets from his hair. Then he reached for a towel and wrapped it around his middle before he walked out of the shower stall. 

He looked at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. There were a few new cuts there and he looked haunted and pale even to himself. Jesus, it was only Harry. Harry was a friend, nothing more. He swallowed. 

Yeah right.

He spit and rinsed his mouth and was just in the process of inspecting, aka poking, a bruise on his cheek when the door cracked open behind him and Harry walked in.

It wasn't on accident, none of that cutesy walk-in-on-him-getting-out-of-the-shower that happened so often in movies. For one, Nathan hadn't been in the shower the last few minutes and Harry had definitely heard the water shut off, thanks to the walls that were paper-thin. Secondly, there was a look in Harry's eyes and he came up behind him deliberately; Nathan watched him through the mirror. 

Nathan's breath hitched when Harry stopped behind him. Then Harry's hands settled on his hips above the towel, teasing his fingertips underneath the fabric, and Nathan exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. 

"Is this something you're interested in?" Harry whispered, leaning in so close that his lips brushed the shell of Nathan's ear. 

Nathan swallowed, closed his eyes and nodded.


	20. Day 20: Taking a bath together




	21. Day 21: Crackling Fire

Nathan was reading some novel he had found lying around the cabin he and Flynn had rented out for their current job. At times it felt more like a vacation, especially since, when he had pulled out his notebook to go over everything they knew, Harry had taken it out of his hand and hidden it somewhere. They knew what they needed to know, now they were only laying low for a few days longer to avoid suspicion.

The crackling of the fire had a calming effect, making the atmosphere cozy and pleasant. It was nice and Nathan risked a glance over the top of his book to watch how the light of the fire was playing over Harry's features, sitting in front of it with a book of his own open on his lap.  
Nathan returned to the not-that-interesting plot of his novel, but heard Harry set his own one down. 

A moment later hands slid along the top of Nathan's thighs, teasing over his jeans before coming to rest close to his crotch and laying there until Nathan stopped reading.

"Need anything, Harry?" Nathan asked, grinning at Harry sitting in front of him. Somewhere along the way from fireplace to Nathan's chair he had lost his shirt.

With a smirk Harry's hands moved further upwards until they were on Nathan's belt. "Pretty obvious what I want, Nate," he said and Nathan's breath hitched as his belt was undone.

He raised his hips to let Harry pull down his pants, laughing a little when he took his underwear right with it; his pants were a little on the tight side.

"I don't know, I think you'll have to spell it out for me," Nathan said. The answer didn't take long in coming as Harry got up to his feet and pulled Nathan's shirt off over his head, swiftly undoing his own belt after and shedding the rest of his clothes.

"You, me, on the rug of the fireplace," Harry offered.

"Oh, _that's_ what you meant!" Nathan said with a mock gasp and let himself be pulled down, aforementioned rug soft against his back as Harry hovered over him. "Sounds good to me," Nathan said. 

His belly clenched as Harry's hands roamed his stomach and down. 

Then he let out a breathless moan when Harry leaned over him and put his mouth where his hands were.


	22. Day 22: Nude Kissing




	23. Day 23: I love you

"I love you!"

Nathan's words took Harry by surprise and his steps faltered on the machine he was using to get back on his feet, more or less literally. 

_Rehab_. 

He'd never been before and he hoped no other grenade was going to explode in his face and make it necessary again. To no one's surprise, he hated it with a passion.

In front of him, Nathan's face was turning red. "... Oh my god..." he said faintly. 

"Did you just...?" Harry began, confused beyond words. They had been arguing about something, something to do with Harry's progress or lack-thereof, his frustration. He wanted nothing more than to get out. Nathan had told him he was pushing himself too much, sounding like his _doctor_.

"Look," Nathan said, "can we just... forget that ever happened?" He looked embarrassed. Usually Harry liked that look on his face, if done right it was easy to get Nathan to blush.

"Doesn't seem like something I'll forget in a hurry," Harry said carefully. His legs were shaking and not from the force of Nathan's sudden confession. No, Harry had suspected that for a while now, maybe the fact that they exclusively fucked each other had given it away. Nathan hadn't even so much glanced at a woman (or man) in ages when Harry was with him, which was ridiculous because he was allowed to look. 

But then, neither had Harry.

God _damn_ it.

Nathan helped him off the walker or whatever the machine was called before Harry's legs could give out underneath him for real. It made him feel like a grandpa. He leaned heavily on Nathan as he helped him back to his bed. From afar a nurse, _his_ nurse, was glaring at them, hopefully unaware to their exchange. Harry had said a few very choicely and unkind words to her not too long ago, resulting in Nathan taking over for the day. 

Good riddance.

"Hey, I love you, too," Harry said when Nathan fixed the blanket around him, studiously not looking at Harry. That idiot. He made a way prettier nurse than his actual nurse and Harry smiled when Nathan stuttered out a 'good'.


	24. Day 24: Cheek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the writing. :)


End file.
